Conventional vehicle seats may include mechanical levers and/or electrical switches for reclining the associated seat back. With such conventional mechanisms, the occupant must first locate the lever or switch, and then actuate the lever or switch to recline the seat back. It is desirable to provide an improved apparatus for reclining vehicle seats.